Podcast Transcript 2010-04-16
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – April 16th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! As per usual, my name is Lexilicious and I am in charge of all things community over here on the FarmVille team. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, I will be answering some user submitted questions and you guys are all going to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. We had a pretty busy week for updates, starting with the addition of a brand new permanent crop to our Market, the Peanut! The peanut's a 16 hour crop, yields 78 coins when harvested, and can be purchased for 20 coins from the market. Also, as I'm sure many of you will be glad to know, it can be mastered! Level 1 is achieved at 275 crops harvested, Level 2 at 825 crops and for Level 3 you'll need to harvest 1650 crops. We also continued our Far East Limited Edition theme this week, with a lot of new items to decorate with and a few new animals to collect! We also added a Mystery Box full of Far East items for you to discover for only 16 Farm Cash. Our latest animals to arrive in the Market this week are the Monal Bird, available for 16 Farm Cash, and the Baby White Tiger that you can call yours for 22 Farm Cash. Those of you who decorate have a lot of new items to work with after this week. Remember folks, these new additions can be purchased for both Farm cash and Coins. Along with our new arrivals, we brought a new Limited Edition Saffron crop to the market. Available at level 32, the Saffron crop harvests in 10 hours, yields 333 coins when harvested, and can be planted for 190 Coins per plot. As I just mentioned, all these items are in the game for a limited time only, so be sure to check them out in the Market before they're gone! Our next big feature for the week came in the form of a brand new building for you to keep your calves and foals in, the Nursery Barn! Just like the Horse Stables, you'll need to build it with help from your friends or by purchasing pieces from the Market with Farm Cash. Starting with last night's release the foundation for the Nursery Barn can either be found in your Gift Box, or available for purchase from the Market for 5,000 Coins. Once the foundation is placed, you can post a feed to let your friends know so they can help you get started. Up to ten neighbors can click the feed to receive 100 coins. You can select Look Inside from the Nursery Barn's pulldown menu in order to see just what you'll need to build a complete Nursery. Five different items go into the Nursery Barn, and you'll need 10 of each of them. The Bricks, Wooden Boards and Nails are hold overs from the Horse Stable, but you'll also need baby Bottles and Blankets for the nursery. When you place the foundation, there's already a Bottle inside to help you get started. In order to get all the pieces you need, each of them can be purchased from the Market for 1 Farm Cash each. You can also get them as gifts from friends from the Free Gifts page. Three of the five components necessary to build the Nursery are available to send, with a random three being displayed for each player. That way everyone has a chance to get each piece they need. Also, you can now let your neighbors know exactly what pieces you need. When you look inside your unfinished Nursery Barn, you'll see that each piece has an Ask For More button underneath. Clicking it will let you post a Feed that tells your friend exactly how many of each piece you need to finish your Nursery. Once you hit 25 items, you'll be able to post a feed to let your friends know about your progress. The first 10 neighbors that click it will receive a random building component for their own Nursery. Once your Nursery is finally completed, you'll be able to send another feed that celebrates your achievement by offering up to 5 of your neighbors a free grey foal. You'll also have your very own grey foal waiting for you inside of your Nursery once it's finished. You can store up to 20 foals and calves in your Nursery, and can collect from them every 24 hours, just like Horses and the Horse Stable. Eventually, you can use the Nursery to grow your foals and calves up, so stay tuned for more info coming very soon. Now, for all of our users who have allowed us to contact them via email, we have a new feature many of you might enjoy. As of a few days ago, we will now send you notifications when your crops are ready to harvest. To access this feature, go to your “Email Preferences” page from FarmVille.com or click on the “email preferences” link at the bottom of the application on Facebook. Once you are there, check the box next to the text that says “crops ready to harvest”. Simple as that! Now, in order to avoid spamming you, we are currently limiting the amount of crop notifications to three a day per person. And for any of our players who may be located in Northern California, make sure you check out FarmVille’s new event this weekend! Can you tell a rutabaga from a radish? Can you catch a chicken and get it back into the coop? well, Zynga wants you to prove it. Come to FarmVille Live, this Saturday (April 16th) at the Great Mall in Milpitas, CA, from Noon to 4:00 PM. We're building a farm with chickens, pigs, goats, horses and dozens of harvested crops. We want to see you put your skills to work on a real farm! There will be all kinds of swag and even a camera crew, so you might end up being a star in our video! If you want more details on this event, please check out the FarmVille Fan Page or the Official FarmVille forums for more information. And once again, it's time for some player submitted questions. Players from our forums submit questions to us everyday, and the best ones get answered here. So without any further adieu, onto our first question, from dgv142. 1) dgv would like to know what the maximum amount of people allowed to work on a single Co-Op job is. This is a simple one. Each job in the Co-Op Farming challenges can hold up to 10 farmers, which includes yourself and up to 9 neighbors. 2) The next question comes from cprisk, and they ask if the puppies still need to be fed after 14 days and if 14 days worth of Kibble will be all that's needed. Well, cprisk, we've got some cool stuff in store for the puppies once they grow up into full grown dogs, but you'll only need to feed them kibble as puppies for 14 days. We'll have more information on what you'll be able to do with your puppies once they've grown up very soon! 3) Fersolis has a questions about the team, actually. With all the recent commotion over dogs in FarmVille, they'd like to know what the most commonly seen breed in the Zynga offices is. As many of you might already know, many of our employees bring their dogs into work and the team here at FarmVille is no exception. No one breed really dominates though. In our offices alone, we've got a labrador, a Shiba-Inu, a jack russel and a lovable mutt we think is at least part Tibetan Terrier. And next week, one of our team members will be bringing in a Keeshond to join the gang. And for this week’s coming soon section, I actually have some more information for you guys about a feature that was recently released in FarmVille. There will be New Co-Op Farming Jobs that will be continuously released over the next month. We will also be releasing a new Co-Op Farming Message Board along with other social mission improvements, including some improvements intended to reduce the problems some of you have been experiencing with joining friends missions. We will also be releasing Earth Day themed Limited Edition items. This limited edition item set will feature items that are related to each continent, so make sure to grab these very special items when they appear in the market. And lastly, White Grapes will be coming back to FarmVille, along with some Purple Poppies! Alright Folks, that’s it from me this week! I will be back next Friday to give all of you your latest FarmVille news and updates. Again, my name is Lexilicious and I will see you guys soon! Happy Farming everybody. = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts